Akiza Cloths Fall
by Delta Master 29
Summary: One Day, Yusei and Akiza goto the beach for a decent day, Akiza has other plans.  M Rated - Private Parts Reveked


My First M Fanfic Finished. Here it is.

* * *

**Aki Pov.**

One day I was inside on a hot quiet and I was watching TV. I had a pool outside but I didn't want to get wet because It would be cold. All of a sudden I heard the door bell rang. I want to the door and answered the door and it was Yusei. I have been in love with yusei since the hospital during the war of Darkness.

"Hey Aki what's up?" He said in his usual tone with a smile.

"Nothing much" I replied with my soft smile.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the beach." He asked. I was hesitant at first but then I said:

"Who else is going?" I replied.

"Just you and me" He replied back.

I thought that I could finally admit my love to Yusei at the beach. I had a plan. I raced inside and got undressed. then I looked in the mirror and I was looking at my breasts. My idea was to take off my rash vest and instead of being a bikini it was nothing but my two beautiful breasts. Usually if I was going with a person like Crow or Jack, Don't want u mind u I would were my Rash Vest under my suit and take it off when I was ready to go in the water. But since it's just me and Yusei I just wear my rash vest with a bikini top and plan so I am shirtless before I go in the water. I will wear my Bikini Bottom underneath because I don't want to get a lot sexual with him. I got into my pink and red rash vest along with my black bikini under the vest and put my bikini Speedos underneath. I then put on my turbo suit, got my towel and headed to the front to see Yusei.

Knowing Yusei, He will properly wear just boardies but In my bag I got him a pair of Speedos for him so he can ditch the boardies and put them on instead. When I saw Yusei and he smiled.

"Ready to go?" He asked me.

"Hang on got something for you" I said. I pulled out the Speedos that I got Yusei. Yusei liked them and said he will put them on for me instead of his boardies. We got on our d-wheels and left my house.

When we got to the beach I told Yusei that I am already in my Bikini top with my rash vest over it and he said he needs to get changed. So I headed down to the beach and lay out on my towel. Yusei got back he wore his undershirt, Speedos and boardies over the top of them. We sat on our towels for a bit then it was time. I looked around to see if anyone familiar or like a reporter or something was near by. Luckily No one like that was near by.

"Hey Yusei" I asked.

He replied "Yes Aziza?"

"I have a confession to make" I replied to Yusei. Yusei raised an eye brow. I started to get nervous and I just jumped and kissed him on the lips.

When we came up for breath he said "I feel the same way to."

"Well I think we should get in the water" I said to him. He nodded in reply then when we got to the shore.

"Hey Yusei, Do you think I need my rash vest on?" I Questioned.

"No you don't because your very slim and you can get over self confidence" Yusei Said. So I removed my rash vest reveling my bikini top and put it on the ground then I said.

"Do you think I need my Bikini to?" I gave him a look and said. He blushed for a minute then he came too and smiled

"Oh I know where your going with this" he replied.

He came to the back of me and undid my tie up and the back of my bikini and then my bikini just fell onto the ground and I felt the breast come onto my exposed breasts. I felt like I was free from something chaining me to the ground and I finally was unchained by my knight in shining armour. Yusei took off his undershirt and pants so he was in Speedos then we looked very alike. No shirt or bikini tops to protect us. We had both our torsos exposed he gave me a kiss on the lips and we ran into water and I dove under. It was the most beautiful experience I have ever had. I felt my nipples starting to go hard and I felt my body get used to the water. Then Yusei dragged me above the water and started to play with my nipples. I giggled and laughed and he ticketed me and it was tickleish because I was exposed to him. So I started to splash him and he splashed me. He then dragged me underwater and kissed me passionately on the lips. We rose up and we had alot of fun after that. After it started to get cold so I said we should leave.

After the beach we got back to shore and it was dusk. Yusei put on his singlet and his jeans with his wet speedos underneath. I put my rash vest back on but Left my bikini top off. We got back to our duel runners and Yusei said would like to goto a hotel for the night? I said yes. On the way to the hotel, we stopped at my house so I can get some cloths to wear.

I ran to my room and I didn't want a shower, I wanted to wait till we got to the hotel. So I grabbed my panties. bra and some shirts and jeans. I ran back out and we made our way to Yusei's House.

At Yusei house, no one was their, not even Crow or Jack. Yusei got some of his cloths and then we headed to the hotel.

We arrived at the hotel. We went up to the room. I went into the bathroom and I striped down and had a shower. After the shower I put on some panties, bra and shirt and nothing else. I left the bathroom and Yusei went in. I thought to my self what a day I had with Yusei. I looked at my bra and thought that I should sleep without my shirt and bra. Yusei got out the shower only in his underwear and I know he wants me to look the same.

"Oh aki, How bout u take off your shirt and bra and we can cuddle up in our warm bed warming ourselves till morning" Yusei said romantically. I smiled and took off my shirt and undid my bra to reveal to my new boyfriend my beloved breasts that he saw at the beach. We crawled into the bed and I laid on his chest and squeezed my breast and played with my nipples for a bit. Then it was time to go to sleep

"Good Night my Beautiful Shirtless Rose" in a charming way Yusei said.

"Good Night my Handsome sexy shirtless star" I replied and I fell asleep in my boyfriend's arms

* * *

The End. Sorry no Sex scenes but U saw Aki breasts so yeah


End file.
